Guilty
by RurouniGirl
Summary: Schuldich angst. Yaoi. ScuxFarf. Uber cuteness lots of angst and drama. Schu is having nightmares because of some issues and Farf is there for him. All together now...


A/N- another FarfxSchu fic. I just love this paring, can't you tell? ^_~ Different from the stuff I usually do. I was in a real down mood when I wrote it, so it's kinda angsty and stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Oh, a quick warning.a SANE Farf! Hehehe.  
  
Guilty: Part 1  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
Schuldich lay curled up in a fetal position, shivering and moaning softly as he slept. The room was dark and quiet, aside from the occasional moan from Schuldich.  
  
A small strip of light illuminated Schu's distraught face as the door opened a crack and Farfarello slipped silently into the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and softly stroked Schu's hair. As he did, the orange haired man gradually began to relax and his moans subsided.  
  
Farf frowned worriedly as he looked down at the German. This was the third time he had been awakened by Schu's projected feelings. He wondered what was bothering him so much.  
  
He sat there a little while longer to make sure Schuldich was alright before getting up and silently leaving the room. He sat in his own room pondering before finally drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning was dark and gloomy; rain poured down from an overcast sky. The whole world seemed gray as dismal as Farf stared out his window.  
  
He looked down at his scarred arms, remembering when he had been completely psychotic. Thinking about it now made him sick. It had been almost three years since he had started taking medication and had become sane.  
  
It had taken the others a long time to get used to a sane Farf. They had gotten so used to psycho and crazed Farf that it was almost like getting to know a whole new and different person, but they had finally adjusted. Now they couldn't imagine a crazed Farf without shivering.  
  
Schuldich had been different, however. He had treated Farf the same throughout everything. He hadn't acted any differently toward him at all. This had made Farf realize just how strong their bond was.  
  
He rested his head against the cool glass of the window and sighed. 'But, if their bond was so strong, why wouldn't Schu open up to him?'  
  
He was startled out of his reverie by a soft knock on his door. "Come in," he called.  
  
The door opened and Schuldich's head popped in. He smiled slightly. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, noting Farf's position by the window.  
  
Farf shrugged. "Just thinking.and enjoying this fine weather," he added sarcastically.  
  
Schuldich laughed as he stepped into the room and sat down next to Farfarello. He sighed, rubbing his eyes and leaning his head on the Irishman's shoulder.  
  
Farf shook hi head, noticing the bloodshot eyes and the dark circles under his eyes. "You look tired," he said.  
  
Schu shrugged. He had no idea that he had projected his feelings to Farf. He had no idea that Farf came in and sat next to him during the night, calming him. He only knew that he was having "nightmares" and he didn't want anyone to know that something was wrong. "Didn't sleep well," he said simply.  
  
Farf looked over at the German skeptically. "You haven't been sleeping well for the past few weeks," he stated. "And last night was the third time I was awoken by your projected feelings."  
  
Schu looked away. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to project."  
  
Farf smiled slightly, shaking his head and the other man. "I don't care that you woke me up. I do care about you. I know something is wrong, I just wish you would open up to me." Schu was surprised to see tears forming in the Irishman's eyes as he spoke. He reached up and stroked the pale, scarred cheek. Amber eyes looked down at him, filled with concern.  
  
"I hate to see you like this," he whispered, his voice sounding slightly choked as a small sob escaped his lips.  
  
Schu was taken aback. He had never seen Farf like this; so close to breaking down. He wrapped his arms around Farf, pulling him close, and gently stroking his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered softly. "I didn't mean to push you away. Really, I didn't. I would never hurt you intentionally. I never meant to hurt you." His voice cracked as tears formed in his blue eyes.  
  
He felt Farf wrap his arms around his waist and lay his head in his lap. He smiled slightly, gently rubbing Farf's back. This is how they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms and sitting by the window. And this is how Nagi found them. He smiled to himself, happy to see Schuldich and Farfarello finally sleeping. He quietly left the room, closing the door behind him and letting the two get some much needed sleep.  
  
Author's Notes: So, what did you think? And be honest! Sorry it's kind of short, but I will add more soon. I promise. Review. RurouniGirl 


End file.
